Pkmn War
by Gil-geltzingale
Summary: The winds of war are gathering the best trainers of Kanto to a huge clash of forces to deffend the home land. Zik is no excepcional, or is he?


A glance of the future  
  
"Medic" I shouted with all my strength, "medic!" my second shout was absorbed by the sound of another mortar shell explosion who were landing around us. The front outpost was in ruins, all platoon 77 of Razor force unfurl fro out its' remains in a last defense attempt, "The rescue is on its' way, commander" yelled Tomo, who was hiding with the communication behind one of the surviving walls. Five of the Beedrills dived again in an attempt to knock us off, at the edge of my sight I saw Zak in the machine- gun station spraying the air with the machine-gun in an attempt to knock done same of them, "Die, you disgusting clones, die!". He managed to hit one of the Beedrills one hit, and then it started diving towards the ground the bullets penetrated him again, half of his body was pierced by them and three of his legs were cut of by the machine-gun fire, his orange blood spitting out of him then he crashed into the wall.  
  
I look around myself, behind my Johns kept bleeding badly from his chipped off leg and flopping on the ground then Taylor and his Ivysaur were trying unsuccessfully to nurse him "Enough! Enough! I cannot stand the pain any longer! Aaaahhhh!" he kicked Johns with his unabridged foot and tried to reach to his personal weapon, Ivysaur acted quickly grabbed him with his vines and stopped him, Taylor jumped on his back quickly "Ivysaur don't free him, he will try to commit suicide! Use you sleep powder on him to make him past out, it's the only way I cane treat him!", "Saur!" the sleep powder did helped and Taylor managed to put a tourniquet on the wounded leg.  
  
I raised my look to my right there Sargios' body was still laying chipped in two and partly burned by a mortar explosion that hit him directly after he was cut in two by a Skarmorys' steel wing attack.  
  
"Amphy, we must take out thus Beedrills before they will take us out, Fire!" Sergeant Mary started shouting with her MAG into the air and her Ampharos joined her with high wave of thunderbolts, the MAG missed but the lightning didn't, he took all four with one hit, then they were hit by the lightning their body swelled and exploded, spraying a rain of burned organs to the ground.  
  
"Nice hit Amphy...Tomo, where is our rescue godammit!? The entire company is being slaughtered here!" "They will by here any second!" Tomo dived again towards the communication system again and talked into the microphone quickly "This is Razor77! This is Razor 77! Where the heck is our rescue?" "This is Trigger Alpha, Razor... the rescue is suppose to be there any moment now," answered a calm and imperturbable voice in the communication system "That are you talking abut Trigger Alpha?! We are being slaughtered here and there is no rescue! Who the hell did you send?" "You have nothing to worry about we send 'Slash'".  
  
The mortar fire only became stronger in our direction; I look at my bleeding shoulder, I could see my shoulder bone fro a hole in it, I tried to move but the pain paralyzed my body. The fire and the explosions have not stopped, but suddenly I understood that this is the end and all became quiet.  
  
I am going to die here, on a desert hill of a continent I have never seen in my life, in a lost and hopeless war, so far away from my home in Saladon near the bodies' of my childhood, life and arms friends.  
  
The silences was steered by another mortar shell, which landed beside my, suddenly I realized where I was; I rolled half a turn into a small canal and closed my eyes, suddenly I opened them again, I felt the ground moving and shacking, stronger and stronger... now it was clear to me, they were here.  
  
Thirty-three feet away from me a huge jet of dust and sand blazed into the air with a lot of noise and a powerful roar..., "Bless the desert spirits 'Slash'!" sergeant Mary yelled in joy. The dust cloud could not cloak the shadow of the enormous Onix behind him. I raised my head and saw another attack wave diving towards us, six Beedrills and four Scythers, Zak have seen them as well and turned his heavy machine-guns in their direction "Another wave, this time Scythers as well, keep your head low!" he opened fire and knocked off two of the Beedrills. However, the Scythers multiplied themselves and Zak remained shooting into the doubles. Ampharos missed as well and it seemed that the remains of Razor 77 are done for good.  
  
"Fire!" strong and accurate shots sounded from behind my back, they were aimed at the diving Scythers, I turned around to see that it was and emerging from within the dust cloud, I saw the head of the rescue squadron- two troopers running in my direction, one of them carrying a mini-rocket launcher, shooting to the air. The other was carrying a shotgun, aiming into the air, shooting and crushing the skull to one of the Scythers, recharging and shooting again in a Beedrill who circled too low.  
  
"Lets go Razor, we're taking you home!" yelled the soldier with the shotgun and shot again hitting another Scyther, "Good to see you major... all the platoon retreat! Retreat right now, retreat!" everybody started retreating toward the rescue squad, the major polled out a pokeball and throw him in the air "Charles, we need your flamethrower for cover, go!" An enormous Charizard come out from within the pokeball and rose quickly to the air shooting an aurums flamethrower that burned several clones in midair...  
  
I lost a lot of blood and already started to see spots, on the barge of unconsciousness, everybody started to retreat, and I could not but the major saw me in the canal and ran towards me, "Zed we have to get out of here quick, they're closing down on us!" "There is one more over here!" the major answered in return and ducked towards me. In a close look, I could see that he was younger than I thought, no more than 19 years old, he had thorny black hear, black eyes, dark skin and a determent face, he crabbed me and I past out. 


End file.
